firnia_rufandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Бестемник теории рас и народов
Теория рас.PNG Рас ооочень много. Всё зависит от временного периода. Например, в глубокой древности в океанах жили своеобразные многоглазые осьминожки под названием спектралы, позже на планете всюду выскочили драконы, а позже люди. Между тем где-то беснуется тираническое царство насекомых, где-то леса думают как разумные существа, где-то от людей отделяются особо магические эльфы, а где-то хомяки думают, что они слишком маленькие, и вырастают до человеческих размеров. Конкретный бестиарий не установлен, я потихоньку работаю над этим. О, и нельзя забыть о рептилоидах, они тоже есть. Танец как брачный ритуал визуалы Legend of Sarila (Frozen Land) стражники времени - страшны, поскольку пожертвуют чем угодно в округе ради контракта Основные события: союзы и битвы древних племён магических животных, растений и духов (драконов, меа). Не все драконы, да и даже не большинство, были заинтересованы в призыве людей. Народы нередко объединены этими величайшими существами, в центре религии. Народы, не являющиеся людскими, без особо известной культуры, тоже существуют. радиоактивность помогает выводить разные биологические виды благодаря генетической мутации Культ Солнца – гриоты, шайгонцы, айфорны, анты. Пафф-пафф = лапать сиськи (за деньги) #STOPAVIANOPPRESSION #STOPREPTILEOPPRESSION #STOPAMPHIBIANOPPRESSION #STOPINSECTOPPRESSION Животные, растения, монстры, аномалии Последний из королей Империальные Свитки Почёта Звероребёнок первые естественные роды за многие века Волосы, растущие от природы в градиенте. церемония названий трайбов / кланов. в темноте, вокруг костра, стоят скамейки, горят стоящие факелы. каждый выбирает себе свой клан и идёт своей дорогой. нейтральная зона для магазинов, специальная зона для драк генетический телепатический орган чувств, с помощью которым существо может общаться на определённых частотах с компьютером Разновидности политических режимов и форм государства. Физиологические расовые вариации. Номенклатура рас. Хвост — нехилый балансир, и без него нарушается координация движений. Рога, точно так же, как и нимб у ангелов, служат конденсатором и концентратором силы. Полноразмерные и карликовые расы. Драконы, люди, острова - это не совсем точные слова, но аналоги. В отличие от Земли, Фирния полна магической энергии, из-за чего издревле покрыта особыми хищными видами растений, животных и иных существ. Оригинальная нечисть без толкиеновски-поттеровского налёта. Основная роль в фандоме отводится людям и гуманоидоподобным. Расам практически нет конца: и фентезийные эльфы, феи, зверолюди, и киберпанковские роботы, киборги, и монстры из теней и кошмаров, и сюрреалистические смешения всего подряд, в том числе порождения поломки четвёртой стены. Из примеров также: людоящеры, русалки, элементали, оборотни, и многие другие расы, нередко являющиеся изобретением самой Фирнии, пускай иногда и в чём-то сходные с популярными образами. Мир крайне огромен и стар. Что он только не пережил, сколько разумных рас на нём только ни повлялось. В нём собрано очень, очень много атмосфер. Практически каждый жанр. В основном этот мир - фентези. Там есть различные жанры, такие, как классическое фентези, даркфентези, технофентези, киберпанк, стимпанк, дизельпанк, космическая опера. Меня прёт сочетание упоротой фентези и кибер-пространства: есть такая раса, как киберфеи, и наука проникает в каждый момент волшебного мира, делая его ещё страннее и увлекательнее. Фирния "специализируется" на пародийности и отсылках. В целом мир посвящён тому, чтобы быть пародийным. Чтобы рушить основные стереотипы о расах. Или просто стереотипы. Я крайне не хочу делать его скучным, но я хочу сделать его очень проработанным. Основные действующие лица. Эльфы, орки, меарки (люди-рептилии), нимфы (элементали), гайлары (как эльфы, только больше похожи на азиатов), люди-звери от фуррей до нек. Предполагается наличие монстров различного рода, точно есть драконы, есть "демоны" - сильные сумасшедшие маги, инопланетяне и роботы. Всё подряд. О, ещё есть фьяцианцы, раса больших разумных насекомых. Есть оклахены, такие, ребята с кожистыми крыльями, и ангелы, но последние вымерли. Основная причина расового разнообразия. Первородные ребята, меа, волшебные динозавры, строили порталы в другие измерения и приглашали гостей. Одними из гостей были люди, и они-то и разбрелись по всей планете, становясь то ближе к стихиям, то ближе к зверям, кто-то остался самим собой - эльфы и гайлары более всего похожи на людей. To some degree this is justifiable. For all that they have different origins and environments only certain body and organ types are actually effective, and so evolution would tend towards them. Eyes for instance have developed separately several times. There are also only so many effective means of locomotion. Legs, wings, slithering, rolling, etc. Brain's in the head because you'd want to have your brain as close to your sensory organs as possible, since nerves are slow things, and a head is beneficial since you don't need to turn your whole body to look around.﻿ For intelligent species having a human structure is a must have. Being bipedal enables the arms that also need hands to be used for handeling tools which requires a big brain that needs a lot of oxigen fom lungs etc... As for language, sound is an effective form of communication as it travels across air in all directions. Many other forms of communication just don't work as well thru air, aren't energy cost effective or can't tell speciffic messages. The big benefit of sound is that the pitch and length can communicate many different meanings. From barks to growls and howls, dogs can communicate very different things with the sounds they make. Humans do they same thing only need many more different sounds to communicate complex thought so language is born. As for sight, it developed multiple times in multiple ways as well depending on the need and what would be passible because eyes are very advanced and costly. To develop a brain like that of a human the species must eat both plants and meat and so needs good eyes for hunting but not as great ones as birds have because we don't fly hundreds of meters above our prey.﻿ materials is easy to answer. We know what elements exist in the universe and which ones are stable as to naturally occur. From the periodic table the metals are the most usefull to make tools out off and the further the civilization is developed the stronger metals it will have access to and use. Apes play with sticks and rocks, early humans made stone tools, than came the bronze age, than iron and we kept improving and still are. Social structures are harder to answer but there are certainly types that are common even among culture that are distant from one another. Social clashes are often resolved with similar methods, either a vote or some kind of chief or court rules or people just shut the other up with brute force or exploitation if there is no institute to protect the weaker positioned one. These just seem to be effective and thus widely used in cultures.﻿ There is no need for a intelligent species to have a human form as they could derive from insect-like or mollusc-like creatures. It is possible that they possess a rigid exosceleton or no sceleton at all, as creatures can hold themselves in form through muscle contraction or with the help of ligaments that can become stiff, like with starfish. Also, they might not need real ears, because they could be able to sense pressure waves with hairs like spiders or cockroaches do, or communicate with infrasound like elephants do (they can feel the vibrations with their trunk). Also they could have the ability to control the colour and texture of their skin like cuddlefish and communicate through colours and patterns. Or maybe they developed the biological equivalent to a radio transmission (pigeons are able to crystalise metals in their head for orientation in the magnetic field and if you apply AC on that like some electro-sensitive fish can, you basically have a biological walkie-talkie). Or if they used sound to communicate like we do, they could have a vocal apparatus like birds, which are perfectly capable of producing complexe sounds. And yes, they would need some kind of lungs, but it could be spider-like book lungs, sophisticated trachea (if their athmosphere is more rich in oxygen) or bird-lungs (with which they wouldn't need to have physical movement of the rib cage). And they could be able to feed through photosynthesis (at least partially), which then would mean that they could rely solely on plant-based food. They wouldn't really need to be bipedal, as they could have six appendages like most of the creatures on Pandora do (we only have four, because the ancestor-fish of all land dwelling vertebrates happened to have four limbs, because some genome duplication happened (which could happen twice so you end up with six limbs instead of four)), so they could have four legs and two arms or the other way round. Or they'd have tentacles like molluscs or more limbs like insectoid. And for the brain structure... birds are pretty smart and they lack a big neocortex like the one taking up most of our brain space. Ooooor they'd have many smaller nerve-clusters all over their body like lobsters. The possibilities are quite endless, but since we can identify with humanoid aliens the easiest, it's not that dumb of hollywood to make the intelligent ones looking more like us. Возраст Средняя продолжительность жизни: Орк 85 +/- 8%, Человек 120 +/- 9%, Гоблин 200 +/- 11%, Дварф 300 +/- 12%, Эльф 500 +/- 13%. +/- - это у мужчин скорее минус, у женщин скорее плюс. Взросление: возраст___________орк___человек___гоблин___дварф___эльф младенец_________0-0,5____0-1______0-2______0-5_____0-10 малыш___________0,6-4____2-6______3-10_____6-20____11-25 предподросток_____5-7_____7-11_____11-15____21-30___26-35 подросток_________8-13___12-16_____16-25____31-40___36-50 взрослый_________14-35___17-50_____26-70____41-120 __51-290 зрелый___________36-60___51-80____71-150___121-230__291-420 старый___________61-85___81-120___151-200__231-300__421-500 1) Каждый взрослеет и стареет по своему, ввиду своей расы. 2) Возраст вступления в брак, обычно: у мужчин середина «взрослого», у женщин конец «подросткового», начало «взрослого». 3) Условно бессмертные (как правило – герои, редко – уникальные исключения) уходят из жизни, потому что устают. Устают радоваться дождю, ветру, ценить саму жизнь. Они, рано или поздно, постепенно начинают искать смерть, теряется банальное чувство самосохранения. Суть бессмертия – это почти полное отсутствие старения тела. Все бессмертные стараются, как можно дольше сохранить тягу к жизни. Именно поэтому «не герои» (а исключения, например, сильные маги) любят размеренную и неторопливую жизнь. Возраст бессмертных, в основном, можно угадать только по поведению, глазам, иногда по лёгкой седине. Иногда герои отходят «от дел», на покой. Тогда начинаются возрастные изменения, как это было с Переяром. 4) Ни у кого не вызовет удивления ненормально долгая жизнь героя, Духи-Хранители омолаживают тела своих подопечных, точнее заставляют физиологию почти застыть в определённом возрасте. Герой взрослеет очень медленно, и никогда не достигает слабости, дряхлости, если пока продолжает странствовать под опекой Хранителя. Так же присутствие сильного Духа позволяет герою медленнее уставать от жизни. Приключения подстёгивают витальный интерес. 5) Герои, будучи условно (их всё же можно убить, и даже насовсем, если героя покинет Хранитель) бессмертными, лучше понимают разные расы, чем обычные обыватели. Допустим, орк-герой, проживший 120 лет, легко поймёт 400 летнего эльфа-«не героя». У них будут разные интересы, стиль жизни, принципы, но с точки зрения мудрости они будут во многом схожи. У рас есть отличия в отдыхе. Гоблину для отдыха необходим сон (более глубокий, чем у людей) в течении шести-семи часов. Дварфу, чтобы полностью восстановить силы, нужно спать не менее девяти часов, человеку и орку восьми. Эльфийский сон в принципе устроен иначе, по сути это глубокая медитация, частота и длина которой, варьируется в зависимости от степени нагрузки. Так иногда эльфу для полного отдыха в сутки достаточно одного часа, а иногда требуется до десяти часов, в среднем пять. Категория:Теория рас и народов Категория:Расы Категория:Бестемники